


Shamrock Feathers

by CatsGirlsComicsAndThisOddball



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Hurt Dean Winchester, Multi, Omega Dean, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Wingfic, Wings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2018-11-14 00:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11196729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatsGirlsComicsAndThisOddball/pseuds/CatsGirlsComicsAndThisOddball
Summary: Based on an old Kinkmeme Prompt:Angels mate for life. But angelmates are not neccesarily a single pair. Alphas bond with each other, but they don't become a family unit until an omega is part of the nest. Once that happens, the family unit is locked in for eternity.While Alphas can fuck around with eachother, omegas are not supposed to. But Dean likes sex way too much for that. He still hunts (or something) with his brother, but he plays with all the beta girls, because no way is he letting any alpha near him. Beta's can't scent the same way, and no matter how well he hides it, an omega can't hide their scent when they are sexually aroused.Sam has met the alphas he wants to spend eternity with. Michael, Lucifer, Castiel and Gabriel are already pretty set, but they always knew they were missing someone, as well as the special omega to make them all a nest...





	1. Cerulean

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting on my hard drive for about two years now, and I never got around to reworking it until recently. I have taken some liberties and alterations with the prompted plot, but I like to think that I do the spirit of it justice.
> 
> Warnings: This story includes scenes of Sexual Harassment as well as Threats and Mentions of Rape and Graphic Descriptions of Canon Typical and, I guess you could call it Domestic Violence. If those things trigger you, this story is not for you.

“Sam. Move.”

Cas’ voice is low in Sam’s ear, hot breath against it, and Sam grins into the crook of Cas’ neck, circles his hips in a tease.

“Aw, be patient, Cassie.”

Gabriel chuckles and meets Sam’s eyes, winks. Sam smirks and jerks his hips, his cock buried tight inside Cas, and makes him hiss.

“You have teased me long enough.”

Cas’ obsidian wings ruffle with his rising frustration, jerk against Gabriel’s gold ones that press down against Cas’ in a failed attempt to soothe. Sam flicks his own bronze wings to tease the tips against the soft underside of Castiel’s. It’s the last straw, Cas growls, his wings snap sharp and he jerks out of Gabriel’s embrace, throws Sam down onto his back and pins him with hands and wings. Sam lets him, enjoys the blue fire in Cas’ eyes when he finally starts to ride his hips. Gabriel laughs out loud and looks down on them, his wings still high and proud, spread above.

“I really wanna get used to that sight.”

“Yeah.”

Sam bucks up and Cas meets him thrust for thrust. His wings relax from where they pinned Sam’s and lift again, spread wide and open in a way Cas allows himself nowhere else. Gabriel smirks and kneels behind him, and Sam watches the older angel slip his hands between the base of Cas’ wings and his back. A moment later, Cas cries out hoarsely and clenches down on Sam when he comes, and that makes Sam come in turn.

As they calm to catch their breath together, Gabriel nuzzles Cas’ neck while he looks down at Sam under lowered lids, approval in his eyes. Sam smiles back, and then licks his lips.

“I never got to blow you last time.”

“I knew there was a reason I liked you.”

Later, they lie in the nest, cuddled together and naked. The sky above the aerie’s glass dome is clear pink as evening falls on the heavenly plane. The high pillars that hold it up start to glow in a soft light that is swallowed entirely by Cas’ raven wings and shimmers metallic on Gabriel’s dark golden ones. They’re spread above Sam currently, to keep all three of them warm on the soft silk pillows in their post coital daze, and Sam can’t stop admiring them.

“You’re staying the night, right?” Gabriel mumbles.

Sam hums, too lazy to nod. “Told Dean. Been a week since I’ve seen Luce and Michael.”

“They missed you.” Castiel tells him.

Sam smiles at the jolt of happiness the statement causes in him.

“So, when do we get to meet that elusive brother of yours?” Gabriel asks.

Sam sighs. “I asked him, but he’s busy all week. Something about a new schedule for the beta rotation in North America.”

“Yeah, Michael was all over that yesterday. Someone fucked up the weather of the entire east coast and now the middle west hit a dry spell.”

“Great. In that case I probably won’t see him at all the next few days.”

Sam fails to keep all of his disappointment out of his voice, and Cas’ wings curl a little to comfort him while Gabriel looks up at him.

“He really takes his job serious, huh?”

“Well yeah. He’s also got the best stats of his garrison. I just wish I could see him more often.” Sam admits. “And the last three months we barely spent any time together.”

“You miss him.” Castiel says.

“Yeah.”

“Do you think he disapproves of our courtship?”

“I don’t know. He kind of avoids the topic. I told him, and he’s happy for me, but then we kind of dropped it…”

“Well, tell him we wanna meet him. Considering he’s the only reason you haven’t moved into our aerie yet, I think it’s time he got to know the flock you chose.” Gabriel says.

Sam nods. “Yeah. It’s just, well, he’s Dean. And we don’t usually talk about stuff like that.”

“There is a first time for everything.” Castiel points out.

“Besides.” Gabriel throws in. “We could use a beta around here, what with all the testosterone. And if the looks run in your nest, I certainly won’t complain.”

Sam snorts at Gabriel’s lewd grin, and shakes his head minutely.

“Dean doesn’t want a nest of his own. Never did, as long as I can remember. But I’ll tell him it’s time to meet you. He knows it’s getting serious.”

“You don’t like the idea of leaving him.” Castiel says.

“No.”

Neither Gabriel nor Castiel say anything more. Sam knows they understand. After all, the members of his chosen flock are all nest siblings. It is not quite usual for so many alphas to form a flock without any beta. Then again, there has also never been a nest that hatched three archangels consecutively, so the term normal doesn’t fit his flock mates anyways.

When he first met Castiel in the alpha warrior training, he was impressed and a little intimidated to learn that the best tactician of their class was part of a flock and youngest sibling of three archangels. When they became friends and later lovers, Castiel’s flock mates had been very protective at first. But bit by bit, as Sam got to know them, he became intrigued with each of them. Gabriel’s easygoing snark, Lucifer’s sharp wit and Michael’s earnest solicitude all fit together seamlessly into a gorgeous, warm flock that Sam wants to be a part of. They invited him officially about two weeks ago, and since then, he has spent as much time in their aerie as possible. There is only one thing that holds him back from complete commitment.

“You know, there’s no rush.” Gabriel mumbles. “I’d woo a beta for you, even if he isn’t as pretty as you are.”

“I don’t think that’s gonna be a problem. Dean’s very pretty.” Sam replies dryly. “S’just, he’s weird about flocks and nests.”

“Well, we got time. It’s been a while since any of us noticed an omega at all, and even then, they never were compatible.”

Sam nods, and relaxes. Gabriel is right, there is no need to rush anything. No flock is complete without an omega, no nest is formally recognized without a claimed omega at its heart. Scents as well as personalities have to match, and a flock of only alphas has to be even more picky when they chose who to claim. Which means there is still time to bring Dean around. Resolve to talk to his brother firmly set, Sam draws Cas and Gabriel closer and dozes off.

xXx _  
_

Summerblue sky stretches wide and cloudless over South Dakota. The sun beams at cracks in dry ground, dead tips of the grass hang low to protect the moisture in the roots.

“Fucking idiots.”

Dean curses under his breath and spreads his wings, translucent on this plane, as far as he can. One, two, three, four beats work up a breeze, slow but steady to circulate cooler air where it’s needed the most. Strokes powered by annoyance, Dean takes off, leaves the ground behind to drag the breeze after him, and he flies until the path of the wind crosses the humans’ state border. Vegetation everywhere has taken a break from growing, safe for the fields that get watered by farmers. Aside from making breezes, there is not much that Dean can do for flora or fauna without the lacking rain. If this goes on any longer he’s gonna have to do paperwork.

Dean hates paperwork. But luckily, there’s something else to spend his time on before he goes back.

A blink and two beats of his wings bring him across the state to Sioux Falls, and he drops into visibility on the sidewalk before the local coffee shop, sans feathered appendages. The inside is nice and cool, and the barista looks up at him with a bright smile.

“Dean! Long time no see.”

“Miss me?”

Dean grins at Lisa, and she snorts. Without asking for his order, she gets to work, and he steps to the counter and rests his arms on it to watch her. Something about humans making foods and drinks never fails to fascinate him.

“Ben has been asking after you. Do you want to come pick him up today?”

“Gotta be at Bobby’s at four.”

“That’s alright, my shift ends in fifteen.”

“I know.”

Dean winks at her and she returns an eye-rolling smile. When Dean first made her acquaintance, she flirted with him non-stop, but since they became friends, Dean made a point to establish his “gayness”- not technically correct, but close enough for his purposes. She took it in stride, and Dean is happy to count her as a friend, even if he’s not supposed to.

“So, how long are you staying this time?”

“Dunno. Work is kinda crazy at the moment. Middle management fucked up and us grunts get to make up the legwork.”

“Poor baby.”

Lisa coos and puts a tall latte in front of his nose.

“Bite me.”

Dean hands her one of the five dollar notes he carries in the jeans he wears for field work. She snorts at him again, but the corners of her mouth twitch. With a deep breath, Dean leans back and looks out of the coffee shop’s window. The asphalt of the street catches the heat so much, the air above it flickers with it. As an angel, Dean is immune against all environmental conditions on this plane, but his body can still feel, smell and taste it, and what’s more, he can feel the emotions and sensations of the exhausted humans around him.

“You should drink more.”

He says and frowns at Lisa when she comes out of the backroom, changed out of her uniform.

“Thank you, Grandma.”

Dean sighs and walks beside Lisa to her car. Another endlessly fascinating thing humans do- automobiles, developed from scratch in less than a century. They’re smelly and confining and some of the modern models Dean has seen are outright hideous, but they move, ingeniously. Lisa’s car sounds good, all the parts work like they should, and will continue to do so for a while, Dean verifies it by a quick touch of his grace when she starts the motor.

A bit later, they pull up in front of the day care, and go to pick up Ben. The squirrel group is just done napping, and the little boy is still sleepy as the caregiver carries him out. Two months after his first birthday, the tiny human is just learning how to walk. His face brightens when he recognizes his Mom and Dean.

“Dee!”

“All yours.”

Lisa chuckles, and Dean takes the grabby toddler with a smile. Somewhere in the background, a group of other mothers and caretakers swoon unsubtly, but Dean ignores them in favour of Ben, who babbles baby talk and tears on the collar of Dean’s shirt with surprising strength.

“Hey little man. Could swear you’ve grown another inch.”

“Dee naga!”

“Sure thing, bud.”

They drive to the little flat Lisa rents at the edge of town and Dean plays walk-along-the-couch with Ben and then reads him a book while Lisa takes a nap. Then he straps Ben into the kitchen chair and entertains him with funny faces while he makes farmer’s breakfast, the latest recipe he learned. Drawn by the scent of food, Lisa wakes and taps into the kitchen.

“Oh, you’re an angel, you know that?”

“Sure am.”

Dean chuckles and fills her plate, and makes sure to pointedly place a tall, cold glass of water next to it.

“You don’t drink enough, you get your electrolytes all scrambled up.”

“Thank you.” Lisa says. “You know, I don’t feel like I say that often enough. I don’t know how I would have managed the last year without you and Bobby.”

“Just helping out.” Dean shrugs. The open adoration on her face is too much. “Gotta leave soon or the old man’s gonna have my hide.”

“Okay.” Lisa’s smile is gentle indulgence. “Drop by sometime this weekend?”

“I’ll see what I can do.”

Dean kisses Ben’s dark curls, hugs Lisa, and leaves to walk the ten minutes to Singer Salvage Yard by foot. The afternoon, even hot as it is, feels pleasant. When he arrives at the garage, Rufus and Bobby are both sitting in the shadow of Bobby’s veranda, a cooler of beer between them, both nipping on a bottle.

“Afternoon.” Dean calls out.

Bobby grunts, lifts his beer in greeting but doesn’t look up from the deep shadow of his baseball cap. Rufus glances at Dean from under a wide straw hat, a glint in his eye.

“Good to see you, boy. Care for a drink?”

“Sure.”

Dean shrugs, smirks, and sits down at the top step of the veranda to take the opened bottle. The first sip is nice and cool, tickles the back of his throat. Dean chuckles.

“Not a demon, but nice try.”

“Hrmpf.”

Rufus grunts and leans back in his chair, and Dean gives him a grin.

“Ya know, kinda offended to get thrown in with those sons of bitches.”

“Wouldn’t have to be offended if you told us what you are.”

“Sorry old man, no can do.”

“I’ll show you old.”

“Would you two shut up and let me nap in peace?”

Dean keeps the chuckle and leans back against one of the veranda’s beams to take another sip. Guess-Dean’s-species has been Rufus’ favourite game, ever since Dean first got to know them. He had been out to patrol the nocturnal fauna around Minnesota when he had felt the call of two souls in distress. Angels weren’t supposed to get mixed up with humans, and especially not with monsters, and yet as soon as Dean felt them he had been unable to turn his back. He had dropped in and found two hunters, captured by a nest of vampires. Dean wasn’t a trained alpha, but he wasn’t helpless either, and managed to take the nest out without using too much grace.

Since then, Rufus and Bobby have been Dean’s first human friends, and despite better judgement, he keeps visiting them. They know he’s something other, but since Dean never explicitly told them what he is, the rules remain bent but unbroken.

“So, no shop today?”

He tries to keep the disappointment out of his voice, but it doesn’t work entirely. Bobby groans.

“Too damn warm.”

Despite that, the man gets to his feet and jerks his head for Dean to follow him.

“C’mon. Found you something to practice on.”

They walk around the house to the shed in the back yard. It’s only marginally cooler inside, but Dean doesn’t really register that when he realizes what he’s looking at.

“Whoa!”

“If you can fix her up, she’s all yours.”

“Bobby, that’s too much. Seriously, I don’t even… 67?”

“Damn straight. Thanks for saving our asses all those times. Now shut up and get to work.”

A hard slap on the back, and Dean is left stunned in front of the old, rusty but incredibly gorgeous Impala. He can feel all the little parts missing, the things that will need replacement, bolts that need tightened…

“Mine.”

He brushes his hand over the dust-coated black hood and grins. His. A whole car, just for himself. Angels rarely have real possessions safe for small tokens of personal worth, but this, this is different. Forbidden, but Dean doesn’t care. The inside of the car is bigger than usual, and the leather smells good, echoes with human emotions.

“Gonna fix you up and take good care of you, Baby.”

“So a car is a big deal, huh?”

Rufus leans in the doorway, eyebrow raised.

“Hand me the 85er, will you?” Dean says as he opens the hood and gets to work.

 

 ****xXx _  
_

 

“…and hence I propose to fan out the available beta forces in favour of protecting the heavenly plane.”

Zachariah ends his address two hours after he was supposed to. Michael leans back in his seat, hard pressed not to show his mounting impatience. Next to him, Lucifer’s wings twitch ever so subtly, have been doing so for over an hour now. Across the half-circle of council seats, Gabriel isn’t quite as contented, tapping his foot and resting his face on his chin like an impatient fledgling in a late lesson. Michael meets his younger brother’s eyes, and the tension in those golden wings tells him that he has to do something, lest Gabriel take the boredom into his own hands.

“Thank you, beta Zachariah.”

Michael dismisses the grey-winged angel and stands up to take charge.

“We shall certainly consider your idea. However, in light of the latest administrative error, we will need to speak with the beta garrison leaders first. Considering the late hour, I propose to postpone that until tomorrow, seeing as all beta garrisons are at work right now.”

“There is still the matter of fertility to discuss.” Naomi reminds him sternly.

As the strongest of this generation’s archangels, Michael’s word is rarely opposed in the council anymore. But ever so often, the two remaining archangels of the last generation, Naomi and Metatron, like to remind him that he does not control them. Michael masks his frustration with a benevolent smile and nods as he sits back down.

“Of course. Go ahead, _Elder_ Naomi.”

Lucifer’s wings jerk against Michael’s, not too obvious. It’s the only sign of the amusement behind his brother’s cool expression, but it’s worth the withering glare Naomi sends in his direction.

“The birth rate, which was stabilized formerly, has been stagnating alarmingly in recent years. When we lost half of our omegas in the purge, it took all of our efforts to ensure a steady recovery of the population. Since then, we managed to bring up the number of omegas back to a fifth of the population. However, singular fertility seems to be dropping, and we fear that if this development continues, we will soon suffer a decrease in births once more.”

“And what do you propose we do?”

Lucifer’s voice is calm and cold, dangerously so. Michael doesn’t have to look at him to know that he doesn’t like where Naomi’s arguments lead.

“Since the stagnating birth rate has corresponded with a decrease in newly formed nests, I propose we increase the forming of nests with all available means.”

“Elaborate that, please.”

Michael keeps his wings still. Lucifer’s tone is silk, the one he only adopts when he is thoroughly displeased. Across from them, Gabriel leans forward slightly, serious now.

“To accelerate the forming of nests, I suggest a limitation of the omega’s rights to decline a courting. Strong discouragement of negative responses will give flocks that look to settle a distinct advantage-”

“Are you nuts?”

Gabriel stands, wings raised and fists clenched.

“Excuse me?”

“Oh, you heard me. Are. You. Nuts.”

“I think my brother is trying to convey that he considers the notion to take any angel’s right of choice away so unwise that he, quite understandably, doubts your sanity.” Lucifer comments, smooth as ice.

Michael leans back and suppresses the sigh. Naomi’s steel wings are flustered with anger and indignation.

“I am merely proposing a sensible course of action in light of an alarming-”

“Veto.”

The calm, confident voice comes from an unexpected direction. Raphael sits in her chair with perfect poise, her wings the epitome of self-control, unfazed by Naomi’s glare.

“To negate an omega’s role in the courting is a sacrilege to our way of life.”

“She is right.” Metatron comments.

The oldest present angel was silent until now, watched the proceedings with a gleam in his eyes, but his knowledge of the laws and scriptures is unrivalled.

“Elder Naomi, would you be willing to keep us updated on the birth rate and related statistics?” Michael asks.

“Of course, Michael.” Naomi replies through gritted teeth.

“Then, with the council’s agreement, I decide that we will wait for further development until we make a decree of that harshness.”

Nobody disagrees, and after a long moment, Michael nods.

“I dismiss the council until tomorrow.”

The members of the archangels’ council leave their seats one by one. Some linger to mingle with the seraphim whose function is to advise and witness, but Gabriel and Lucifer immediately find each other and they step outside, where night has well and truly fallen. Cori Celesti is the highest aerie of the heavenly plane. It overlooks the far meadows of Eden under a clear, starlit sky. At the dawn of time, it was the throne room of All Angel’s Father. Now it is the archangels’ seat, Eden and Earth entrusted to generation upon generation.

With a rustle of feathers, Lucifer and Gabriel take flight, snow white and gold dancing in the starlight.

“C’mon, I left Sam and Cassy at home!” Gabriel encourages over his shoulder.

With a smile, Michael speeds up. His own silver wings easily match his younger brothers’ pace, and he shares their eagerness to return into their aerie. The graceful building is all but perfect. It sits on a mountaintop in the west of the garden, and welcomes them with a soft glow. The rooms are wide for wings, connected to the outside but protected from cool winds. In the center room, their almost-nest is warm and inviting, safe up high and soft.

As they land on the wide terrace outside, Castiel and Sam wait to greet them.

“Michael.”

Like he did when he was a fledgling, Castiel ducks his head under Michael’s wing before Michael draws him into a hug. Then he turns to look at Sam, who is smothered between Lucifer and Gabriel. The warrior is taller than both of them, but their wings make up that size difference, and Sam struggles to keep the balance between the two possessive hugs. But he smiles, adorable dimples that grace his face even as his bronze wings flutter to stay on his feet. He meets Michael’s eyes over Lucifer’s shoulder and winks, and Michael chuckles.

“You wouldn’t believe how boring it was!” Gabriel starts.

Familiar with the tirade that is to follow, Michael makes his way inside, trailed by Castiel. His silent brother’s face is thoughtful tonight, and the glances he sends Sam give Michael enough clues.

“Did you have a good day?” He asks.

“Yes. Our garrison’s training has proven very satisfying since I was allowed to revise the strategic exercises.”

Michael chuckles, and his wings curl around Castiel’s raised ones tenderly to convey his pride. Castiel sends him a small smile in return, and together they go to the alcove that looks over the southern part of the garden. A small spring emerges into a basin there, and then flows into a bigger pool. Thirsty, Michael accepts the cup of water that Castiel pours him. He and Sam also prepared an offering of fruit, and Michael thanks them both. After the long day they had, it is good to come home to a flock who cares for each other.

Gabriel all but squeals at the food, even though he was late for the council meeting and had the most leisure time today. Lucifer rolls his eyes, but Michael doesn’t bother to hide his smile. Some things never change.

“I hope it wasn’t as bad as Gabriel said.”

Sam says quietly as he steps closer to Michael. His wings are lowered carefully, but Michael opens his to beckon him closer.

“Not quite. It was endurable.”

“I’m happy to see you.”

Sam smiles shyly, and Michael tilts his head, surprised. Of all the members of this flock, Sam is most hesitant with him. Michael doesn’t share Gabriel’s easy teasing or Lucifer’s instant connection with the young warrior, but there is something between them regardless, slowly but surely growing every time they are together. Soft, Michael lowers his wing against Sam’s to touch. When Sam arches into the contact unwittingly, warmth spreads through Michael’s chest.

“I’m happy to see you too, Sam.”

“Would you, um.”

The younger angel is adorable, even a little flushed, and Michael smiles because he knows that question and the feelings that go with it.

“I mean, would you like me to groom your wings?”

“If I may return the favour in kind.”

“Uh, sure, I mean, Cas already- uh but, yeah, of course.”

Sam is well and truly flustered now, and they are interrupted by Lucifer’s chuckle.

“Sweet father, have mercy. You know I can’t resist you when you get so cute, Sam.”

Sam narrows his eyes at Lucifer. “That’s not what you said when I did your wings.”

“Remembered that, did you?”

Michael recognizes that predatory glint in Lucifer’s eyes, and before Sam can reply, he steps in.

“Not tonight, Luce. You’ll have to monopolize Sam some other time.”

“We’ll keep him busy!” Gabriel offers cheerfully.

“Oh?”

“Cassy, back me up on this- Luce!”

With a yell on Gabriel’s part, the smaller angel is scooped up and a moment later Lucifer drags him into the pool, clothes and all. Sam cannot hide his grin, and Michael only has a weary sigh as he steps towards the shallow end of the water. He undoes his robes and breeches, and hands them to Sam when he offers. The water is hand warm and scented with herbs from the garden, the perfect refreshment. Michael allows himself to float for a little while with spread wings, perfectly at ease with ignoring the splashes and occasional rains of droplets that still come out of Lucifer and Gabriel’s direction.

He looks up to witness Castiel fishing their soaked clothes out of the water with a resigned expression and turns to find Sam, who sits patiently at the edge of the pool. Next to him are all the grooming supplies, in order of use, and a stack of towels.

His wings heavy with the soaked up moisture, Michael gets up to sit down at the edge of the pool, with his back to Sam. Sam gives him one towel for his face and chest and another one to sit on, and then proceeds to gently dab Michael’s wings dry. Then he combs them with the special feather comb, and the soft underside of Michael’s wings with tender fingers. To offer the underside of one’s wing is the ultimate sign of trust for an angel, and Michael shivers in pleasure at Sam’s reverent touch. When he is done combing, he moves on to oiling the feathers, until all of them gleam like liquid silver.

“Thank you, Sam.”

Michael turns to catch a bashful, dimpled smile. When he reaches out to caress the arch of Sam’s already groomed wings, the younger angel leans into the touch with a soft noise.

“Come.”

Castiel, Gabriel and Lucifer aren’t done with their grooming, so Michael leads Sam ahead into the center room. The large, round construction of silk, linen and all kinds of soft things in the middle of the aerie is freshly made, pillows fluffed and blankets aired. It is a nest to be proud of, certainly, a nest any omega would be glad to call theirs. Their flock built it with care and much thought for detail, from the drapes to shield it from light and draught if necessary, to the careful weaving of feathers into the entwined metal rim of the structure. White, gold, obsidian, bronze and silver, five metallic alpha colours line the heart of their home. Only the bright, vivid colour of an omega is missing to complete them.

“It’s beautiful.”

Sam mumbles with a fond gaze, and there is no regret where he watches his colours mixed with theirs. And yet, Michael knows about the last rest of hesitancy in his heart.

“Has your brother seen it?”

“No. Dean avoids all things nest-related.”

Sam sighs, his wings drop, and Michael knows what to do. It has been his job, ever since he watched a snow white egg crack open. He takes Sam’s hand, and with a beat of his wings, brings them both into the nest. Sam rests his head on Michael’s shoulder, his half-folded wings resting on Michael’s spread, left wing, and Michael leans down to kiss his hair. He encircles Sam in his arms and enjoys how much the strong soldier trusts him, relaxes into the embrace. A bit later, Castiel climbs in to occupy Michael’s right side. Lucifer and Gabriel join last, their wings fanning out from either side. Starlight falls clear and beautiful through the glass dome as their flock falls asleep.

 


	2. Auburn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we learn a bit more about Dean.

“Out so late? Shouldn’t good little fledglings be in bed by now?”

“Heya Balthazar.”

Dean crosses his arms as the grey-blue winged beta steps out of the tree line. The forest they’re in is one of the lowest parts of Eden, at the edge of the garden where the endless ocean of soul heavens begins. The heavenly plane doesn’t exactly have any shady districts, but this place is the closest equivalent to it.

“Nice to see you too, Dean. What brings you here on such a starry night?”

“The usual, but cut the crap. I haven’t gotten a decent night’s rest in two weeks.”

“Ah yes, I heard. A toast to our fine bureaucrats.” Balthazar crooks his head. “You have to be the single most overworked beta I know. A little ironic, considering…”

“You got the stuff?”

“You never fail to make me feel like some kind of drug dealer.”

Balthazar rolls his eyes as he reaches into his robes. Dean shrugs.

“You kinda are.”

“I prefer the term provider of half-legal goods.”

With a wry smile, Balthazar hands Dean the pouch of herbs. Nothing about them is _any_ kind of legal, but Dean doesn’t need to point that out.

“Thanks. Payment as usual.”

“Very well. You know, you are not actually supposed to use them continuously.”

“Yeah, thanks for the invaluable advice. Are we done here?”

“I believe so. Dean?”

“Yeah?”

“Be careful. My sources tell me that the council is quite concerned over matters of fertility lately.”

Dean clenches his jaw, and sends the other angel a tight smile.

“Thanks.”

“Good evening.”

They fly apart into different directions, and Dean is eager to get away from the meeting spot. Halfway to his and Sammy’s aerie, a shadow blocks out the light from above, and then someone calls out his name.

“Dean!”

He pauses and looks up, and lands in a small clearing when he recognizes the angel.

“Hey boss.”

“You don’t need to call me that outside of work.”

Anna says and shakes out her red-brown wings, dark in the shadows of the surrounding night. As the sibling of Sam’s flock mates, Dean should probably be happier about seeing her. They’re both gonna be in-laws pretty soon, after all.

“What are you doing out so late?” She asks.

“Uh, you know. Just making my rounds downstairs. Had a long week.”

“Longer than anyone else’s.” Anna agrees.

Dean doesn’t reply anything to that, and she narrows her eyes.

“So, how do you know Balthazar?”

“Have you been following me?”

“My answer for yours.”

“He’s an old friend of my nest parents.”

“And what dealings do you have with him in the middle of the night?”

“I like to think that’s none of your business, Anna.”

This time, she doesn’t answer, and instead steps closer to him with narrowed eyes. Then she reaches out, quicker than Dean expected, and grabs the amulet that hangs around his neck. Dean sucks in his breath sharply, but she just looks at his wings like they’re a confirmed theory.

“I never did think brown was your colour.”

He jerks back, tears the amulet out of her fingers, panic beating fast in his chest.

“I- I can explain. It’s not what you think it is…”

“It’s not? So you’re not an omega masquerading as a beta to do a beta’s work?”

“It’s not a beta’s work!” Dean says, louder than he intended.

He clears his throat, swallows. “Or, well, it ain’t supposed to be beta’s work.”

“I think you and me should go somewhere nice and quiet, and then you will tell me your story.”

There really isn’t any choice about it, so Dean drops his wings in submission.

“My aerie. Sammy’s out tonight.”

“Alright.”

They fly quietly, and Dean has a hard time taming his panic.

_She knows. Oh fuck, she knows._

His boss, the nest sibling of three archangels, his damn garrison leader, knows he’s a fucking omega. How long did she suspect? Dean was always careful, made sure to keep his head down, _goddammit!_

They arrive at his and Sam’s aerie, cosy in a tall, wide beech tree. The rustle of leaves should be calming, but there is still Anna, watching him expectantly.

“You want something to drink?”

“Yes, thank you.”

With two cups of apple juice, Dean leads her outside to sit on the aerie’s deck overlooking the small valley. It’s silent all around them, the next aerie is five minutes of flight away, and few are awake at this time of night. It doesn’t get any safer than this.

“So, how’d you suspect?”

“Little things. Your results are that much better than the rest of the garrison. You avoid alphas. You rarely let anyone groom your wings.”

Dean’s wings drop and tense at the mention, and he eyes his plumage self-consciously. Under the glamour, the feathers are all possible shades of dull mouse-brown, nice and boring.

“Does it look that bad?”

“No. But like I said, many little things add up.” She glances at him. “You love earth very much, don’t you?”

That’s the cue for story time, and Dean swallows.

“Yeah. Ever since I was little. I hatched a few years before the purge. Still remember my Mom when she took me to work. Her nest was assigned roughly the same region I got now. Sammy was born in the year of the purge, but Mom- she was killed before he hatched.”

“I’m sorry.” Anna says softly.

Dean shrugs. “It was almost two hundred fifty years ago. Only Dad and Caleb survived the purge. I did most of Sammy’s breeding.”

“Wow.” Anna looks at him. “You hatched an egg, that young?”

Dean feels the old flush coming on and avoids her gaze. With a shrug, he recalls those early days, curled up around his little brother’s egg. Angel eggs need constant, devoted affection to thrive, and hatchlings literally survive on love and air. “No big deal. Didn’t have much else to do back then.”

“You were barely a fledgling, and grieving for your mother. That Sam survived at all is amazing.” Anna disagrees softly. “What about your surviving nest parents?”

“Looking back, I guess they only held it together for us. When Sammy hatched out I started losing my fledgling plumage and came into my colours. That was about the same time the archangels decreed that omegas can’t leave heaven anymore. Even grieving like they were, Dad and Caleb recognized that as bullshit. It wasn’t what my Mom would’ve wanted for me, and it ain’t what I want.”

“So they helped you hide.”

“Yeah. They dyed my feathers first, but when that became illegal, Caleb came up with another idea.”

Dean looks down and fingers the amulet.

“Sammy picked it out for me on my tenth birthday, I was always wearing it anyways. So Caleb put a spell on it and that was that.”

“You’ve been hiding all your life.” Anna says, and Dean can’t decide whether that’s awe or dread on her face. “How do you deal with your heats?”

“Never had one.”

“Balthazar’s herbs. Did he warn you?”

“Yeah. But I don’t got much choice, do I? I really love my job, Anna.”

“I know. But Dean, suppressants for so long, it’s dangerous.”

“It’s that or basically turn myself in. I don’t think the council would be very forgiving, do you?”

Dean looks at her in challenge. Three of her brothers sit on Cori Celesti every day, to make decisions for everyone else. Nest siblings know each other.

“They definitely wouldn’t harm you.”

“Yeah, my womb’s much too valuable. A slap on the wrist and an arranged mating, and I’d never get to leave the garden again.”

“I see what you mean.” Anna sighs. “Still, using suppressants so excessively, it’s dangerous. Don’t you want a nest, at least someday?”

“Honestly? The way it’s done at the moment? No.”

Dean curls his lips at her blatant surprise. It’s not the expected response from an omega. He is meant to want hatchlings, come hell or high water.

“What do you mean, at the moment?”

“Omegas always inside, taking care of the kids and all that crap. I’d die of boredom.”

“But that’s how it’s supposed to be.”

“Oh come on, don’t tell me you buy that crap. My nest parents did their jobs together. And my Mom loved working with humans.”

“Hm.”

Anna purses her lips and frowns. Dean shifts and tries to control the nervous quiver in his wings.

“So, if you’re gonna tell on me, I’d rather you told me now.”

“I’m not going to rat you out, Dean.”

_Wait, what?_

“What? Why?”

“You know what growing up with three archangels as nest-siblings teaches you?” Anna smirks. “They aren’t always right, even if they’d like you to believe it.”

“Huh.”

“You do the best work of our entire garrison. If I had to replace you I’d have to train three new recruits. And I don’t see why you shouldn’t get to choose.”

“Thank you, boss.”

Dean’s voice wavers, but he tentatively extends one wing to brush against hers, to tell her how much it means.

“It’s all right.”

She smiles and folds her wing around his, and then brushes it up to mess up his hair. Dean ducks his head, but grins back. All in all, that could’ve gone a lot worse.

 

xXx

 

The next morning, Dean is just done hiding the new package of tea when a drought of air and a flap of wings from outside announces that his brother is home.

“Howdy Sammy.”

“Dean, hey…”

He’s got something on his mind. Dean barely needs a glance at Sam’s hesitant smile to know.

“What’s up?”

“Well, I’ve got an invitation for you.”

Dean’s stomach sinks, but he makes sure that his wings stay neutral.

“Invitation?”

“Yeah. You know how I’ve been courting for the last three months?”

Sam’s voice takes on an irritated undertone, and Dean sighs.

“Yeah, you told me.”

“Well, they want to get to know you.” Sam looks at him with huge puppy dog eyes. “And I really wanna know what you think about them. Please, Dean?”

“Next two weeks are gonna be real busy, Sammy. I’m sorry.” Dean shrugs and ignores the little nagging voice of guilt in the back of his head. “But you know I’m happy for you, and you don’t need my permission for anything you do.”

“That’s not the point.” Sam pouts, and that expression hasn’t changed since he was a hatchling.

“Look, I’ll see if I can talk Anna into giving me some time off, but seriously, I can’t make any promises. Alright?”

Sam sighs, but nods. He moves in, and Dean knows better than to avoid the obligatory hug. Maybe it’s the courting thing, but lately, Sam has been even more touchy-feely than usual.

“I miss my big brother.”

“Uh, yeah. Miss you too, Sammy. Work, you know how it is…”

Sam pulls back, and Dean smiles over the churn in his stomach. Before Sam can say anything else, Dean slips out of his embrace and through the door.

“See ya tomorrow!”

Sam’s gonna spend the night at the flock’s aerie, again. That’s a good thing, gives Dean time to groom his wings without disguise, and it’s definitely not the reason for the bitter taste in his mouth. It’s completely natural to miss one’s little brother, and any nest-sibling would feel slightly envious of any chosen flock.

As Dean approaches the central beta aerie, other angels join him in their flight to work.

“Good morning, colleague!”

“Morning, Garth.”

“It’s going to be a sunny day.” Garth announces with a bright smile, like that’s anything to be happy about in their sector recently.

“I figured that.”

“Cheer up! We’ll get the rain eventually.”

“Yeah.”                                                                                                                                                                    

Dean rolls his eyes as he lands in the tree that holds Anna’s office. He gets his work assignment for the day, and then stops by at her desk.

“Hey. I need you to do me favour.”

“Good morning to you, too.” She smiles and lifts an eyebrow.

“I’m busy the whole next two weeks. Real busy. Life-or-death busy.”

“Is this about avoiding the family meeting?”

“Please, Anna.”

“You know, you can’t put it off forever.” She says lowly.

Dean smiles at her tightly, and she sighs, and makes a note in a folder.

“They won’t recognize you on sight.”

“You did.”

Dean finds himself toying with the amulet, fingers curling around it.

“After I knew you for years. There’s no reason to avoid them the way you are.” Anna pauses. “Unless it’s not about you-”

“Thank you, boss.”

Dean grits out through his teeth and doesn’t need to look at her to know that her eye-roll follows him out the door. He leaps into the air, and three beats away from the tree, he reaches through the space in front of him, _out_ and _down_ , and surges forward, into the pearly sky above Nebraska.

It’s a Friday on Earth, clear blue up high and scorching dry down low. Dean spends his day cleansing leftover creeks and ponds and generating wind, but it doesn’t do much to really help against the thick blanket of heat. In the evening, he flicks by Lisa and Ben invisibly, just to check on Ben’s sleep and pull a blanket over Lisa where she passed out on the couch. As he ponders where to go next, something tugs at his grace.

 _Unease_.

Dean frowns, concentrates and follows his gut feeling. He lands in front of a bar downtown. One of the voices in the laughter that spills out through the door clues him in, and with a scowl, he walks inside, visible now. The music is too loud for human senses, lights low and cigarette smoke like fog in the air. The crowd is full of young people. Most of the girls wear very little, and most of the guys have their baseball caps on the wrong way around. Dean lets his grace guide him, ignores smirks and winks left and right.

Around a corner table stands a group of young humans with tall glasses- no wait. Shit. Not all human.

_The fuck is a demon doing here?_

The male body is dead, about twenty years old maybe, and whoever occupies it currently has his arm around a blonde girl who leans heavily against the table, near passed out. Dean suppresses a growl.

“Hey!”

The group turns to him, startled, and the demon’s eyes widen. For a second, they flash black, and Dean bares his teeth in a wide, fake smile.

“Who’re you, pretty?” One of the other girls slurs.

“I’m Jo’s brother. I came to pick her up.”

“Funny. She never mentioned a brother.” Demon guy says.

Dean narrows his eyes. “I can call our mom, if you want.”

“Dean?” Jo lifts her head and blinks at him.

“Hey kiddo. Mom is worried.”

“F’ck that, s’not your business…”

“Well, I’m gonna take you home either way, so suck it up.”

Dean steps closer to her, glares at the demon’s arm still around Jo’s waist. He may be an omega masquerading as a beta, but he still trumps a single demon any day. Without hesitation, he reaches for Jo, and the demon retreats so fast, she almost drops to the floor before Dean catches her.

“Nice to meet y’all.”

Tense, Dean makes his way out of the bar and turns into the next available alley to fade, spread his wings and take the leap to Ellen’s house. The girl in his arms is so out of it that she doesn’t even notice, and Dean curses under his breath when he reaches into her bloodstream and finds alcohol and something else, a toxin, way too much of both for his taste. If her liver and kidneys even manage that, they won’t be the same afterwards.

_Fuck._

As he steps up to the front door, it opens to reveal Ellen, shotgun over her shoulder, and Bobby.

“Dean?”

“So, I was out just having a beer, and you wouldn’t believe who I ran into.”

They wave him inside. Ellen bites her lip when the light in the hallway reveals the paleness of Jo’s skin.

“She should probably eat something.” Dean suggests while he walks into the living room and carefully places Jo on the couch.

“Yes. I still got- I’ll warm it up.”

The speed with which Ellen leaves says all Dean needs to know.

“They had a fight again?”

Bobby grunts, shrugs, and levels Dean with an unreadable stare.

“Good thing you went out tonight.”

“Yeah.”

“Wouldn’t have pegged you for the kinda frat party joint the kid likes.”

“Thought I’d try something new.” Flat, Dean doesn’t even pretend to care. “So, think Ellen needs someone to talk to?”

Bobby narrows his eyes, but leaves for the kitchen, and Dean immediately turns to the girl on the couch. Her breathing is too deep, because of the poison in her blood. Her kidneys filter desperately, but the body is running out of water, and the alcohol in combination with the substance messes with the liver and the brain.

_Can’t half-ass that one._

Dean bites his lip, and then takes off the amulet. It doesn’t only conceal his wing colour and scent, although that is the most prominent change on the heavenly plane, but it also changes and restricts his grace. With the fetter of the amulet gone, his grace surges free, lively and eager to soothe, grow, mend. Dean puts two fingers to Jo’s forehead and reaches out, and _heals_.

It doesn’t take more than a few seconds of white glow, and then Dean puts the amulet back on, but the damage is done- his camouflage is compromised. Worth it, though, when Jo’s eyelids flutter, and she mumbles:

“Dean?”

“Hey kiddo. We need to have a serious talk about alcohol and party drugs.”

“Fuck you.”

“Had your mom and Bobby real worried there.”

“They need to keep out of my business.”

“Not to sound like a grown up, but you were pretty out of your own business yourself tonight.”

“So what?”

“So watch who you party with. Whatever they slipped you fucked you up big time.”

Jo turns away from him, arms crossed tightly, and Dean sighs as he gets up and pats her shoulder.

“You’re a big girl. Talk it out with your mom.”

In the kitchen, Ellen is preparing two plates of food while Bobby leans against the fridge. If they were talking, Dean caught a break in the conversation.

“Kid’s awake. Listen Ellen, sorry, but I can’t stay any longer.”

“Did you eat tonight?” Ellen asks.

“I’m gonna be fine.” Dean says.

Like Rufus and Bobby, Ellen knows he’s not quite human, like Bobby would ever keep that kind of information from a fellow hunter. It hasn’t stopped her from caring about him yet.

“You sure?”

“Yeah. Gotta go. See you around.”

“Alright, Dean.”

As soon as he has walked out of view, Dean reaches up and sends a rare, honest prayer to All Angels’ Father.

_Dear God please don’t let anyone notice._

He looks like a beta again, but his grace still vibrates with the work he did for Jo and in heaven, omega scent will cling to his wings. He’ll need to be fast.

Dean flies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely people! If you liked this chapter, please do me a huge favour and check out Sense8 on Netflix! I'm not kidding, the entire series' aesthetics are on the same level as Jensen Ackles' face. 
> 
> I'm batgirlonawafflerampage on tumblr. Come talk to me about anything!


	3. Merlot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, this one's bound to be a bit of a bummer. Well, enjoy anyways.

“Man, if Naomi spends another afternoon talking about fertility traditions, Michael’s not gonna like what I’ll do to her chair.”

Lucifer chuckles, high above Eden on their way home. Gabriel flies beside him, running his mouth like he needs to, to let off steam. Not that Lucifer begrudges him that. In fact, he has half a mind to assist his little brother, if only to take part of the credit later on.

“The council has been excruciatingly boring lately. I almost wish something exciting would happen.”

“Oh, I’ll find a way to excite you, Luce.” Gabriel takes the cue and smirks. “In fact I can think of several…”

His little brother breaks off and a strange expression crosses his face. Lucifer tilts his head, but a moment later he understand, as the scent hits him, too.

 _Omega._ Sweet, fertile, beckoning omega scent, the single most perfect scent in all of Eden, all of existence, surely. Lucifer meets Gabriel’s eyes, and it doesn’t take more than that for both of them to dash off, dive down to follow the trace of delirium. It’s faint, doesn’t grow stronger the longer they follow, not the way it should. It’s there and not, maddening, but somewhere above the northern garden they lose it.

“Impossible.” Lucifer mumbles.

“Tell me I’m not hallucinating?”

“No.” Lucifer shakes his head, inhales again.

Nothing.

“What the hell? How did that just happen? Why would an omega hide their trail?”

Gabriel is right. It doesn’t fit, not at all. Even if an omega had access to the resources necessary to hide a scent and were taught the skill, no angel would allow it, and none would have need of it. Especially not an omega.

“Well fuck.” Gabriel says.

Lucifer looks at his brother, whose expression is troubled now.

“That was our perfect scent. Which means we’ll find our omega soon. Which in turn means Sam…”

Oh. Sam’s brother. Sam will have to choose now, tonight or tomorrow. Lucifer’s heart hurts already for his young flock mate.

“We need to tell the others.” Lucifer says quietly.

Gabriel nods, and annoyance flickers over his expression. They lost their omega the moment they learned about his or her existence. The notion that they could have just snatched the angel in question up and carried them to their aerie is a bit ridiculous and slightly outdated, but they should at least have found their omega’s parent nest, to immediately begin the courting process. With three archangels and two accomplished warriors, no unmated omega would deny them.

Hurried and without any banter, Lucifer and Gabriel fly back to their aerie, where they find Castiel, Sam and Michael, curled up in their nest, each of them reading. Before any of them can utter any form of greeting, Gabriel leaps onto the edge of the nest. His wings flutter high and excited, and of course he doesn’t beat around the bush.

“We found our omega!”

Lucifer carefully catalogues his flock mates’ different reactions. Castiel is instantly tense, wings ready to leap and on high alert. Michael is more guarded, but his eyes are narrowed and his wings twitch. And Sam has suddenly gone pale, swallowing heavily.

“What happened?” Michael asks calmly.

Gabriel’s wings drop slightly, and Lucifer sighs.

“We lost the scent.”

“What?”

“You didn’t mishear me.”

“That is not possible.” Castiel says with a heavy frown.

“Yeah, tell me about it.” Gabriel says, bitter.

“Did you both catch the scent?” Michael asks.

“Yes, and we followed it to the northern garden, but there it just…” Gabriel looks to Lucifer for words.

“Dissipated.”

“Yeah, into thin air, like the source didn’t exist.”

“How?” Castiel asks.

“I have no idea.” Lucifer admits, and hates it. But there is something else to address. “Sam.”

Just like that, the flock’s attention shifts to the tall, silent warrior. Sam works his jaw, but doesn’t speak.

“Hey.”

Gabriel jumps into the nest and goes to hug Sam tightly, wrapping him up into his wings.

“I’m sorry. I don’t know what to say. I’m happy, but-”

“Not completely. We know.” Michael says. “Will you help us look?”

“Of course.” Sam’s voice is hoarse.

Lucifer sighs and goes to join the hug. Despite their eagerness to claim their omega, a courtship can be drawn out, if necessary. It would be bothersome, and there is no guarantee that Sam’s brother will give a nest that close to sealing the deal a chance, but for Sam’s smile, it might just be worth it.

“Is Dean home tonight?” Castiel addresses Sam.

“Uh, yeah, he should be if he didn’t take a spontaneous night shift.”

“If the scent proves as difficult to find as I suspect, given that Gabriel and Lucifer lost it, we should visit him.”

“I- yeah. Yeah, we can do that.”

“Good.” Michael says. “Then we have work to do.”

 

xXx

 

_Thank you, our Father that thou art not in heaven._

Dean thinks to the skies with a relieved sigh when he comes into the bathroom of his and Sam’s aerie. His wings ache a little with the overexertion, but he had to make sure to fly several rounds over the garden before he came home in order to lose the omega scent. Now, down here alone, protected from wind and surrounded by many other scents, he can dare to take off the amulet and shake out his wings properly. It’s been a while since he took care of them like he should. Once he’s done, he’ll have enough time to burn a small bundle of herbs provided by Balthazar to mask the scent until it vanishes.

Water first. The tub is big enough to almost fit his entire wing span, and he takes his time to drench both his wings before showering them down. It takes a bit of contortion to reach the middle backside of his wings, but Dean is used to that. The towel lands directly in the laundry after it is used- it’s Sam’s turn, but his little brother has gotten lucky tonight.

Oiling the feathers is the most time-consuming part, and Dean’s least favourite. This is what is supposed to be done by someone else- a parent, a very close friend, lover or nest mate. But except for Dad and Caleb, who live on the other side of the garden, there is no one Dean could ask- he likes Anna, but not that much. He coats his hands in the cheapest variant of the standard oil that betas use and combs through his feathers, careful not to miss any spots. He is just about done, when a noise from outside makes his blood freeze.

“Dean?”

_Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. What the fuck is Sam doing here?!?_

“Dean!”

He barely has time to pull on his pants before the bathroom door is flung open and something heavy and black tackles and pins him to the floor.

“ _Dean!_ ”

Sam’s voice frantic in his ears, Dean stares up into the bluest eyes he ever saw as raw panic overwhelms his mind.

_“Ours.”_

The alpha that pins him down growls. More people rush through the door, and suddenly the room is filled to the brim with angry, aggressive alpha scent. Sam stands frozen in the doorway, and Dean catches his little brother’s realization, shock, devastation, and slowly, a trace of fury.

“This is your brother.”

A smooth voice says, and there’s too many people in this room, too many alphas, but the cool words come from the blonde, white-winged one, addressed at Sam.

“Yes.”

Sam stares at Dean, blinks like he still thinks this could all be a dream- _if only._

“Hey dude, care to let me up?”

Dean finally finds his voice again and pushes against the black-winged alpha’s hold. He gets a growl and a tightening grip for his efforts, but Dean aced his beta fighting training, and Dad and Caleb made very sure that he’s able to hold his own, so a well-aimed kick and twist of his wings make his point. The alpha didn’t expect it, judging from the flaming blue glare Dean earns as they both roll to their feet.

_Fuck. Oh fuck._

It’s all Dean can think when he takes in the entire situation- four strange alphas, and his brother, blocking the only exit and _oh shit_ \- they’re his brother’s flock mates. Three archangels and an elite warrior.

_I’m so screwed._

“You’re the omega we scented earlier today.”

The golden-winged, short one says and Dean has to hold back a groan- of course. Figures.

_I take back the thanks, God. You’re a fucking Jackass._

“Dean?” Sam looks deceptively calm. “You’re an omega. How is this possible?”

Dean shrugs, clenches his jaw.

“How’d you think?”

He can’t completely hide the twitch of his wings, flicker of his eyes, and then the fourth alpha moves, silver-winged and tall. Dean knows him by description alone. Too late, Dean realizes what he’s reaching for. The amulet dangles from Michael’s hand, and under the archangel’s white-hot eyes, the disguising charm flares.

“This is how. More interesting is the question of why, and who helped you.”

Dean tenses all over and meets the alpha’s stare straight on.

“Nobody.”

“Don’t lie to us, sweet.”

The white-winged alpha says- Lucifer, if memory serves, which would make the golden-winged one Gabriel and the furious one that pinned him- Castiel.

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Dean gives back and draws up his best cocky smirk.

“Obviously, Sam had no idea about your true gender.” Lucifer ignores the insolence as he scans Dean from head to toe. “But with the omega registration, there is no way you could have hidden without aid.”

“I was a real smart fledgling.” Dean offers and doesn’t care about the biting sarcasm in his voice.

“Dad knows.” Sam concludes stonily. “Caleb?”

“Nope, neither.”

“Dean.”

It’s the way Sam growls his name that hits home- omega. Sam knows Dean’s an omega, and they’ll never be equal again in his eyes. Not that Dean cares.

“Look, you can ask them, they had no idea. You found me out, props to you. Now how about I move back in with Dad’s nest like a good O’ and we talk about this when you ain’t foaming at the mouth anymore?”

The sharp, angry scent in the room thickens, and seriously, this space is way too small for five alphas at once-

“You are coming with us.” Castiel says.

Dean’s heart leaps, and the panic he managed to subdue until now rises again.

“What?”

“Dean, you’re our omega.”

_No._

Sam’s words register, but at the same time, Dean’s mind screams rejection. It takes him a long moment, wide-eyed and breathing fast, to voice it.

“No.”

“Yes you are. Gabriel and I knew it the moment we first caught your scent.” Lucifer disagrees, smooth and amused.

“No fucking way.”

Dean doesn’t even know where the violent fear comes from so sudden, but he knows that he won’t become part of a nest like this, especially not this nest, he won’t be claimed-

“You are an omega without guidance.” Michael declares coolly. “With the permission of your next of kin, Samuel, I take you, Dean, into the custody of this newly formed nest. As your rightful alphas, we claim you.”

“No. I don’t agree to that.”

“You don’t have to agree. Your transgressions against countless heavenly rules make alpha custody necessary.”

“You can’t force a fucking claim on me- Sam!”

Dean looks at his brother, and what he finds in his face breaks his heart.

“You lied to me. All my life.”

“Sam, don’t do this.”

“Damn it, Dean, you went to earth! Who knows what could’ve happened to you! You need guidance, and protection.”

“Not like this, Sammy. Please.”

“No, Dean.” Sam shakes his head, his eyes hard. “You lost the right to decline when you lied.”

Dean’s throat is tight with panic, his wings tense and tight against his back, shaking with the need to fly, flee, _get away_.

“Hey now, calm down.” Gabriel says, in a forced light-hearted voice. “We’re not gonna hurt you, Dean. The claim is just some legalese so no one else can punish you for this.”

_Yeah, but you still can._

“There is no reason to be scared.”  Michael adds, breathing deep.

Oh fuck, Dean’s fear scent makes the alphas twitchy. Still, the resulting heightened aggression only unsettles Dean’s instincts more, he bites his tongue to suppress a whimper.

“Come on, it’s gonna be okay. We all just need a bit of time to calm down, yeah?”  Gabriel speaks slow and soothing. His eyes never leave Dean’s face. “Here’s what’s going to happen. We’ll take you to our nest and you can rest up, and then we’ll talk, alright?”

No, it’s not, nothing’s alright, but it’s not like Dean has a choice.

 

xXx

 

This is _not_ the way Gabriel always imagined their flock would find their omega.

Sam’s brother. Sam still isn’t over that shock. The youngest of their flock is still staring at Dean’s brilliant green feathers, like he is incapable of tearing his eyes away- and okay, Dean _is_ gorgeous, every tense beat of his wings mesmerizing, but more important than that, Dean is _scared_. He doesn’t utter a single word, flies in their middle, head ducked, and when they reach the aerie, his panic spikes again.

“Welcome home.”

Lucifer drawls, and the cool tone tells Gabriel that his older brother is not likely to forgive their omega for his deception any time soon.

“This ain’t my home.”

The words jab more than expected, but there is no false coyness or purposeful provocation in Dean’s tone. His defiance is honest, blunt and real.

“It will be very soon.”

Michael disagrees confidently, and steps to Dean with raised wings.

“Now you will kneel and present to us your wings, and we will take you into our nest.”

“No.”

“Excuse me?”

“I said no.”

Their omega straightens his shoulders, his wings curled tight, but still held high in rebellion, his arms crossed.

“You can’t say no to us.”

“I just did, you son of a bitch.”

If this were any other situation, Gabriel would laugh out loud at their omega’s cheek, and Michael’s face, but this, this is bad. Castiel’s wings are flustered with anger as he steps closer.

“You should show us some respect.”

“Screw you. You can drag me here, you can pull your alpha-posturing all you like, but you ain’t getting anything from me.”

“Dean, this is not up for discussion.” Sam growls.

The omega tenses even more, but he doesn’t even acknowledge Sam’s words.

“I’m not gonna submit to you.”

“Oh, but you will.” Lucifer says with narrowed eyes. “You are currently on heat suppressants, but they will wear off eventually, Dean. Maybe not today, and maybe not tomorrow, but sometime soon, you are going to beg for us to claim you.”

Gabriel watches Dean’s face fall for the fracture of a second and realizes Lucifer is right.

“You’ve never had a heat, had you?” He asks softly.

Dean catches his eyes, and the desperation he reads in their reluctant omega’s glare drops like a brick in Gabriel’s stomach.

“I can’t remember him having one, ever.” Sam volunteers after his brother stays silent.

“Then you will need our help before the month is over.” Michael addresses Dean again. “And as your alphas, it will be our duty and pleasure to provide it.”

“No.”

“This is quickly becoming boring.” Lucifer says, and his tone is so cold, Dean flinches.

Gabriel clears his throat and sends Lucifer a frown.

“Come on guys, let’s get things settled first. Dean, until you’ve made up your mind, you’re invited into our aerie as a guest.”

Dean snorts.

“Sure. You gonna let me leave if I’m just your guest?”

“No. We’re –courting. In the process of. And you need to remain here for your own safety.”

Gabriel gives back and takes a step closer to Dean. The omega is taller than him, but he still draws back from the approach, so Gabriel doesn’t try to reach out and touch his shoulder, like he intended, and like he really, really wants to.

“C’mon. Bet you’ll like our nest.”

“Bet I won’t get within fifty feet of it.”

“Yes you will, Dean.”

Sam moves fast, tackles Dean and slings his arms around Dean’s torso. His wings fold around Dean’s in a tight press and prevent the fluttered attempt to escape. Dean’s elbow lands in Sam’s stomach and he twists, and Sam almost lets him go, but Cas reacts quick, and together the two alphas manage to subdue Dean with little effort. They exchange one glance, years of training together kicked in, and march into the aerie. Dean, dragged between them, is pale and breathing fast, and a surge of sympathy for the omega rushes through Gabriel’s chest.

“Luce.”

He calls out before they follow inside.

“What is it?”

“You’re too harsh on him.”

“That insolent little omega deliberately hid from his true mates. His defiance hurt himself, his surroundings, us, and most of all, Sam.”

Lucifer glares, and Gabriel sighs.

“I get you, I do. But you need to consider his feelings on the matter, alright? He’s not dumb, he has to have got reasons for what he did.”

“I don’t care about his reasons. What could be more important than to find his nest mates?”

“Why don’t we ask him?”

When they come into the center room, they are just in time to witness Sam and Castiel wrestling their desperately struggling omega over the metal rim into the nest.

“Dean, cease your resistance.”

Michael growls, and when that order remains fruitless, moves to help the younger alphas. It ends with Dean pressed against the wall of the nest, as far away from each alpha as possible, knees drawn to his chest as he glowers at them. His knuckles are white where they grip his crossed arms tightly and his wings are as close to his body as possible, folded up compactly.

The sight leaves a sour taste in Gabriel’s mouth. It’s not how their omega is supposed to look, for the first time in their nest. This should be a happy moment- they all found each other, and Sam doesn’t have to lose his brother- it’s a win-win all around. Except, it doesn’t look to be, not for Dean. Maybe moving this fast was unwise- maybe they should have let Dean return to his parent nest, just for a short visit, so he could get used to the idea of mating. Maybe they should have tried to convince him longer, calmed down a little more. Maybe they shouldn’t have used force to bring Dean into their nest.

Gabriel sighs, and moves to approach Dean, and discovers that he was wrong. Dean wasn’t curled up as tightly as possible before, because he definitely cowers away from him even more, and his scent-

_Damn it._

Gabriel looks around, to take in his flock mates’ reactions. Michael and Lucifer try valiantly to hide their growing tension. Sam worries his lower lip, conflicted. Cas stares at Dean with a mix of fury and apprehension. And Gabriel has no idea where it all went wrong.

Their omega is terrified of them and Gabriel doesn’t know how to fix it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *evil laughter*  
> I would really appreciate hearing your opinions on this chapter, lovely people. Also, sorry for updating so irregularly, School's a bitch and Wonder Woman briefly consumed my entire body, mind and soul.
> 
> If you promise to check out Sense8 in the comments, I'll cryptically hint at things to come for this fic ;-)
> 
> I hope you all have a wonderful day!


	4. Charcoal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To all those lovely people who commented on the first three chapters, thank you so much! Reading your excitement is super motivating.  
> This one's a little shorter, but in turn the next update won't take quite so long. Enjoy :-)

_I’m not getting out of this one._

The dread of realization dribbles through Dean’s mind like ice water, until he feels like he’s drowning in it.

“We need to talk about the people who enabled and aided you, Dean.” Michael says.

_Fuck. I’m never gonna go to earth again._

“Suppressants are illegal and the council made very sure to destroy the heavenly stocks in order to remove temptation.”

_Never gonna see Ben walk. Never gonna talk to Ellen again. Jo. Lisa._

“I order you to tell me who supplied you with the suppressants, Dean.”

_Rufus is never gonna guess what I am now. Bobby’s gonna be so pissed when I miss my shifts._

“Dean, I am not only talking as your alpha, but as archangel. You will tell me right now!”

_And worried. Shit. I’m never gonna finish the Impala._

It’s the thought of his fucking car that almost tips Dean over the edge and makes him cry, but he closes his eyes and steels himself.

_I’m not gonna cry in front of them. I fucking won’t._

“Dean, tell me who gave you the suppressants you used. That is an order!”

Michael sounds really pissed, but all Dean can think about is the shelf full of spare parts Bobby already set aside for his car, and his voice doesn’t waver.

“Nobody supplied me. I harvested them myself, on earth.”

“You’re lying.” Lucifer says. “Even if you had the knowledge of how to tend to them, growing these plants on earth is almost impossible. And you had to start using them long before you finished your beta training.”

“I found a batch somewhere in the garden.”

“No you didn’t.” Michael growls, and Dean shrugs minutely.

“If you don’t believe me, that’s not my problem.”

“We don’t believe you because you are lying to our faces.” Castiel says.

“What’re you gonna do about it?”

Dean doesn’t bother to hide his contempt, or his tiredness. He can’t go to sleep here- god knows what they’ll do to him if he makes himself that vulnerable.

“You don’t want to test our creativity, sweet.”

There’s a threat laced into Lucifer’s words and Dean shakes his head and closes his eyes again, just for a moment. He needs to recall Bobby’s garage and Ellen’s living room and Ben’s nursery. He’s never going back there, and he’s gonna need the memories.

“Deano, come on, work with us here.” Gabriel tries.

The youngest archangel is the only one who’s shown some kind of hesitancy about the way their flock treats him, but he still didn’t stop Sam and Castiel from throwing him into this fucking nest. Sam. His own brother looks at him like he’s a stranger, and treats him like he’s theirs, like Dean is already a possession.

“You can’t stay mad at us forever.”

_Watch me._

“C’mon, this whole thing? It has upsides, too.” Someone needs to tell Gabriel to stop talking. “Sam was so anxious about mating without you, and now he won’t have to. And you are a perfect fit for our nest- you’re gorgeous and smart and you got the moxy to stand up to us. This is a good thing.”

“Dean, please. Just admit that you feel it, too.” Sam’s tone is somewhere between begging and preaching. “I get it now- you were scared of your responsibilities, and didn’t know how to come clean. But it’s okay now. We’ll forgive you, and you can have this without feeling guilty.”

Dean lets the silence between him and ‘his’ alphas sit, settle and freeze. When they realize he isn’t going to answer, Michael speaks:

“Your diversion working as a beta proves that you are dedicated and conscientious. Now you will be able to fulfil your true duty to heaven and give birth to a part of the next generation. That is a reason to rejoice, not sulk like a scolded fledgling.”

_Fuck._

Dean’s stomach turns.

_They’re gonna knock me up. Fuck._

It’s his own fault that the fact hits him as hard as it does- it’s only the logical consequence of a heat, but Dean didn’t think that far.

_Fuck._

How is any hatchling gonna survive in the care of an omega who resents his own existence? Who resents his alphas?

“You have neither reason nor the right to disrespect us by your silence, Dean.” Lucifer says. “You know that we did you a favour by bringing you here as soon as possible. If you were unclaimed and accused in a trial by the high council, they would not be as lenient with you.”

“Tell us the name of the one who provided you with suppressants and we will not pursue the suspicions against your nest parents.” Michael offers.

Dean keeps his face clear of the massive satisfaction he gets from withholding Balthazar’s name- the beta never explicitly confirmed it, but Dean is sure that he is not the only omega in need of suppressants, and he wouldn’t wish his current situation on his worst enemy.

“Dean.”

That’s Castiel, his deep voice firm with alpha-undertone.

“Answer us.”

 

xXx

 

This is a problem Castiel did not expect.

Dean is, without a question, the most beautiful omega Castiel has ever met. His scent, even sharp-afraid and angry as it is, is enticing, addictive and _right_. But it is also a call for help, a sign of distress, and every instinct of Castiel screams at him to defend, secure, soothe. Which is where the problem starts, because Castiel’s own actions are a part of what caused Dean’s distress.

“Dean. Answer us.”

The omega’s silence is unacceptable if they want to make this situation right. Surely, Dean only needs some more reassurance. But they can only provide that if Dean gives them a point to start.

“Fuck you.”

“I should have worded that differently. Please answer us elaborately.”

Castiel doesn’t miss a beat, and his quick reply earns him a short, irritated glance. He catches Dean’s eyes and holds them, and asks once more.

“What do you have to say for yourself?”

Dean chuckles, but it’s a bitter and hollow sound.

“Don’t pretend you care.”

“Of course I care. We all care, Dean.”

“No you don’t. If you cared about my opinion at all, you wouldn’t have brought me here in the first place.”

For a moment, Castiel is startled by the argument. It is surprisingly sound, at least if one considers Dean’s point of view. It takes him too long to come up with an adequate counter argument, but Lucifer prevents the silence:

“There is a difference between caring about your opinion and actually taking it seriously.”

“Yeah, cause omegas don’t get taken serious. You’re a fucking hypocrite.”

“Dean, you are confused and scared. We acted on what we knew is best for you.” Castiel argues, and ignores the small voice of disagreement that tries to speak up in the back of his head.

“Good to know.” Dean says flatly.

Castiel feels an unexpected surge of anxiety when he realizes that Dean is not going to say any more.

“You need to talk to us, Dean. As your alphas, it is our right to provide for your well-being and happiness. You need to cooperate.”

“I don’t need to do jack, asshole.”

“You would deliberately hurt yourself that way?”

Dean bristles, and the glare he sends Castiel makes his heart speed up- finally, a real response.

“I ain’t hurting myself. You’re forcing me to be here, you won’t let me go.”

“Because you’re our mate, Dean.” Sam says, and his voice wavers.

“Well, I don’t want to be!”

That can’t be right. Before Castiel can process the omega’s fury, Michael speaks up.

“Nonsense. I have no idea where this insubordinate attitude comes from, but I am warning you now that it won’t be tolerated in this nest.”

“S’just my honest opinion. A minute ago you were all about caring ‘bout that.”

Dean’s sarcasm cuts, and even Michael falters for a second.

“Well, you are obviously not in the right state of mind to make that kind of decision if you react that way.” Lucifer says.

“Yeah, s’real easy. Any sane omega wants to be bred and knocked up, so if any bitch don’t want it, obviously they gotta be crazy.”

“Dean, you were on suppressants for a really long time.” Sam begs.

Dean doesn’t respond, doesn’t even look at him, and Sam wilts just a little. Castiel clears his throat.

“You had to know that you could not hide forever. Aren’t you happy that you have found your nest?”

“No.”

Just that, nothing more, cold, blunt and unapologetic. There is something about Dean’s eyes, a light that lacks any kind of warmth or hope.

“Well, you do not have a choice now.” Michael says, but there is a disturbing undertone of insecurity in his voice- the words don’t sit right at all.

“I know.” Dean answers, and the dead, hopeless acceptance he displays twists Castiel’s heart.

“You’re going to be happy, Dean.” Gabriel says. “I know this is sudden, but it’s gonna be okay. We had a rough start, but we’ll give you everything you need, I swear.”

Dean’s lips curl in contempt, but he doesn’t reply.

“Dean, if you could ask for anything, what would it be?” Castiel asks.

Dean meets his eyes. The omega doesn’t look upset or in need of anything. He answers calm and flat.

“I want my freedom back. I want my job. I want to go to earth.”

“Those things aren’t yours to ask for.” Lucifer says. “You’re an omega and forbidden from leaving Eden.”

“You asked what I want.”

“Dean, you can’t mean that. Your job can’t be more important to you than – _we_ are!”

Sam leans forward, pale, but Dean looks right through him, like he isn’t even there. It doesn’t fit with the loving, easy-going big brother Sam always told about, and Castiel’s throat tightens when Sam’s expression turns even more anxious than before.

“That request is delusional, Dean. Name anything else and we’ll give it to you, but we won’t let you go.” Michael says.

Dean looks at him and smiles. It’s not a pretty smile.

“Fine. Anything else? I want my suppressants back.”

“You can’t be serious.”

“You don’t know me well enough to tell when I’m joking.”

“What exactly do you think gives you the right to treat your alphas this way?” Lucifer asks.

“You ain’t my alphas, and I’m sure as hell not your anything. I didn’t choose you, and I don’t like you.”

“You will, when you get to know us. I promise, we’re usually much more fun than –this.” Gabriel argues.

There is a subdued undertone of growing panic in his older brother’s voice that alarms Castiel. Gabriel, though he’d rather bite off his tongue than admit it, always was the most sensitive, in need of harmony. His reaction to the way this situation is developing is the opposite of reassuring.

“Dean, tell us why you are so insistent on denying us.” Castiel says.

“You really don’t get it, do you? I was happy the way it was. I’m good at my job, and I don’t fucking want a nest. I don’t give a rat's ass about how I smell to you because newsflash: You’re all still just a bunch of assholes who took away everything that made my life worth living.”

“No.” Sam’s voice is low and raspy. “That’s not true. You got us. You still got me.”

It’s like he didn’t say anything at all, like Dean has gone selectively deaf.

“Answer Sam.” Lucifer demands, real threat in his voice, but Dean’s eyes just go unfocused, as he retreats back into himself.

“Dean, you could not possibly hope to carry on your disguise forever.” Castiel returns to reason. “It is physiologically impossible for you to do so. The beta lifestyle is unhealthy for omegas.”

Sam makes a noise then, a low, shocked gasp, and then his expression turns angry.

“Dean, the parties you went to. You- you did-” he clenches his jaw in search for words. “You slept with people.”

“ _What?_ ” Michael growls, and the sudden aggression is tangible. Castiel’s own wings rise, flustered with fury at the mere idea of anyone and Dean having-

“Please tell me you are joking.” Chills flash through the air with Lucifer’s temper.

Dean chuckles.

“Sam ain’t joking. Does that make me unfit as a mate? Please tell me I’m too impure for your great nest. Always was a bit of a slut, to be honest.”

“Dean, be quiet.” Castiel growls while he tries his best to tame the raging jealousy that claws through his gut.

“Aw, c’mon, you don’t wanna know the dirty details? Know what you’re comparing to? Every beta who starts their job does their fair share of sleeping around, you know. S’practically an honoured tradition.”

“Shut up.” Sam whispers.

“What, I thought you wanted me to answer you, _Sammy._ Don’t you wanna hear about all the people I fucked when you still thought I was allowed to?”

“ _Shut up!_ ”

“Always thought that rule was a bit hypocritical. Alphas and betas get to fool around, and O’s just stay at home quietly and hope some flock sweeps’em of their feet. Boring as fuck, and complete bullshit.” Dean smirks, his eyes cold and hard. “Just so you know, sex never did me any bad. Though I’m not really looking forward to fucking you at all, what with the-”

“ _Be quiet!!!_ ” Thunder echoes in Michael’s voice as he stands, eyes glowing with archangel’s grace. He extends his hand, and Dean makes a choked off yelping noise as he curls up, hands flying to his neck. There is a collar around his throat, glowing silver metal that fits perfectly.

“I bind you to this nest, omega. Until you have learned to respect us, your rightful alphas, you will remain inside the boundaries of this aerie, and none but us shall touch you!”

Dean crumples then, the façade of defiance finally giving way, but what it reveals is so much worse. Suddenly, all Castiel wants to do is throw himself between Dean and Michael, wrap Dean in his wings and protect him, until somehow everything is alright. Dean takes a deep breath, a deep almost-sob, and then his wings move- to hide his curled up body, defensive like he expects a physical blow.

Only then does Castiel notice that his own wings are shaking.

_This did not go as planned._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are we having fun yet?

**Author's Note:**

> Polyamory is not often featured in Media today, and all minorities all over the globe long for representation. In the spirit of representation, I would like to ask for something instead of Kudos or Comments:
> 
> Please go and check out the Netflix Original Series Sense8. It has a diverse, beautiful cast and an original, riveting Story. This show floored me and changed my entire world view. I promise you that you will not regret watching it.  
> And have a wonderful week!


End file.
